


Careful

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of levity- or not- at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Since the other fic for the femslash draw ended up half the length I wanted, I wrote another randomized one, this time Leliana/Josie. Takes place during their adventures in Orlais.

“My feet are killing me!”

“Careful with the shoes,” says Leliana, watching Josie with a fond smile. “You know how much those cost, right?”

Josie laughs, shaking her head. “Yes, seeing as I bought them, even if you were hovering over me the entire time.” When Josie says those words, Leliana believes that she’s joking.

They sat on the steps of a small staircase, hidden out of sight in the back of the manse. The party was still going strong in the main ballroom, as Orlesian parties tended to do. Leliana didn’t mind that one bit; it meant Marjolaine’s people would be well hidden. Leliana should be out there with them, but she couldn’t help wanting to spend time with Josephine Montilyet…especially when she smiled like that.

Josephine took her shoes off and stretched her feet, sighing as the relief hit her. Leliana could feel her expression lighten from watching the other woman. Being around her made Leliana feel like all the weight in the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Not like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, just a few matters big to her but silly to others, but still.

“May I do that?” said Leliana as Josie began to rub her feet.

“Oh?” said Josephine. “That’s not very proper decorum for this kind of atmosphere, Lady Leliana.”

“What would you say if I told you I didn’t care?” replied Leliana.

Josephine put her hand to her mouth in mock shock. “How very scandalous of you!”

Leliana wouldn’t have been able to stop the smile spreading across her face even if she’d wanted to. “Oh, yes,” she said, pulling off her gloves and reaching down to rub Josephine’s foot, targeting the sore points the way she’d been taught. “That’s me. Ever the daring.”

Josephine laughed. “You are too much sometimes.”

“Am I?”

Josephine let out a small hum of approval as Leliana massaged her feet, flexing her ankle slightly.

“No,” said Josephine, long eyelashes fluttering as her eyes shut. “You’re not. I love spending time with you. You make me feel…you make this city feel alive.”

“The same to you, my dear Josie,” said Leliana, who wasn’t supposed to have feelings for anyone who didn’t know who or what she was; Josephine had been a bard, yes, but a poor one, and she deserved the new life she had chosen for herself.

Besides, there was Marjolaine.

Leliana moved onto Josephine’s other food, not speaking as Josephine relaxed into the massage. She sighed, glad Josie couldn’t see her expression.

“I should get back to the party,” she said as she finished. “I’m expected.”

“I know,” said Josephine, who knew more than Leliana gave her credit for.

Leliana leaned over and pressed her lips to Josie’s, so softly it was little more than a wish. No matter what Leliana wished, their lives were heading in different directions. Josephine knew it too, but her smile was still sweet when Leliana turned away.

She was happier for knowing Josephine Montilyet.


End file.
